You can try
by The Queen Of The Shiny
Summary: I don't even know, Jack tries to hit on a girl in a bar and things don't quite go according to plan. R&R please. :)


**Rated for swearing at the end.**

**Pairings-Mentions of Mike/Jo and Benton/OC**

* * *

"Hello Beautiful" the Captain smiled,eyeing up the woman in front of him.

"Hello,I'm Alexandria. Who are you?" she asked softly.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Now,Alexandria,what's a lovely woman like you doing in a place like this?" the bar they were sitting at was part of a loud,messy,less than reputable club.

"Oh,uh...just waiting for a friend" Alex smiled briefly,resisting the urge to play with her wedding ring.

"Hey Alex! Who's this? Your boyfriend?" a highly intoxicated bleached blonde stumbled over.

"No Maria." Alex said through gritted teeth,running a hand through her own red hair.

"Come on! We're at a club! Let loose!" Maria yelled,flinging the scotch she held onto the ground.

Alex sighed,and pulled out her purse,knowing Maria was broke and would want another drink.

As if on cue,Maria asked "Alex...can I have some more money?"

Jack placed his hand over Alex's,preventing her from giving Maria the money. "Don't worry,I'll pay" he flashed her a smile that would make any other woman melt,but not Alex.

Maria grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him off,thankfully giving Alex a moment of piece.

Alex barely heard her phone ring in her bag until the music hit a snag. "Thank God" she said,relieved when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey Ally" the voice on the other end sounded nervous,like he was going to deliver bad news.

"Hi John" Alex greeted. "Is something up?"

"Uh...yeah. Your brother is keeping me and Yates for longer than we expected" _'Again' _he added mentally.

"Is he there?" Alex asked tensely.

The phone was passed over and a new voice came over the line. "Yes Alexandria?"

"Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart! What could possibly be so important that you have to keep John and Mike late?" Alex hissed. She could practically hear her older brother rolling his eyes.

The Brigadier sighed,his sister really was a handful sometimes. "Alexandria. We have a situation and the boys are needed for it" he stated.

"Well,if I recall brother dear,Mike has to go home to Jo. And I want my husband tonight thank you very much!" Alex snapped,slamming her fist on the bar.

"Alexandria,you're being unreasonable" The Brigadier was prepared for Alex's reply.

"Unreasonable?! This is the fifth night in a row Alastair! I don't think I'm the unreasonable one here!" Unbeknownst to Alex,Jack and Maria had come back halfway through that sentence.

"Shhh..." Maria placed a finger to her lips,"this'll be funny"

Jack looked confused. "What will be?"

"Alex will end up either screaming or in tears" Maria smirked.

"...Oh" Jack said unenthusiastically.

Sure enough,Alex had ended up in a one-sided screaming match with her brother.

The Brigadier,being the unflappable person he was,had ended the call with a simple "goodbye Alexandria"

Alex dropped the phone back in her bag and Jack sat back down next to her.

"So...can I buy you a drink?" he asked,turning on 'The Harkness Charm'.

"No" Alex answered simply,seemingly immune to his natural charm.

"Are you sure? I'm sure you could use one" Jack said sympathetically.

Alex looked up and sighed. "I'm sure I could too." she began "but I know what you want me for. To you,I'm a pretty thing that you can use to satisfy your lust. News flash-Maria's right there and she's perfectly eager"

Maria nodded.

Jack however,wouldn't give up so easily and continued flirting with Alex,using every method he knew to try and get her to sleep with him.

Maria 'helped' by throwing in a comment here and there about Jack's good looks.

Finally,Alex had reached the end of her patience. "Shut up Maria!" she screamed. "Jack,I will admit you are good looking and sound like a nice person,but I'm married" she told the Captain.

Jack nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort Alex" he apologised.

"It's fine Jack" Alex sighed,picking up her bag. "I'm going to go home and wait for my brother to let my husband off work"

"Who is your husband?" Jack asked curiously.

"John Benton" Alex answered. She turned to Maria and said acidly "you're a bitch who doesn't have a bone of kindness or friendship in her body. Stay the hell away from me"

Maria flipped Alex the bird and stalked off.

Alex rolled her eyes and left,waving goodbye to Jack,who waved back.

Jack went to find another pretty girl,two thoughts in his mind:_'I can't believe I tried to sleep with a married woman' _and _'that Benton is a lucky son of a bitch'_

Alex got home and looked around. "Eh,fuck it all" she muttered,heading towards the bedroom. Once inside,she flopped down into the bed and slept.


End file.
